A Daughters Love
by little-starling
Summary: UPDATED Jed helps mallory through a tough time. Reviews are considered most kind. x
1. Default Chapter

These characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them so I can have my wicked way with them. ;) Title: A Daughters love Rating: PG-13 Summary: Jed, Abbey and Mallory get more than they bargained for. A/N: Should have the next part up really soon, reviews are considered most kind. x  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Dad, we've been through this"  
  
Mallory sat in the deep cushioned seat watching her father fiddle with his tie in front of the long oval mirror. The hotel room was impressive, well proportioned rooms with stylish antique furniture, wide windows with expensive drapes and comfortable yet practical decoration. It was meant to look homely for those who weren't at home, and that small pleasure had an expensive price tag to match.  
  
" Yes, and I'm asking you again"  
  
Mallory released the long suffering sigh she had been hiding and let her head drop back to rest on the back of the chair.  
  
" Ok, I'm going to say this once more for the more geriatric in the room. I hate official ceremonies and what's more you know it! I hate the food, the press and the fact that I cant walk the next day from a combination of the heels I have to wear to go with the dress Abbey will make me buy, and the forty or so men that will have me ballroom dancing for five hours straight! It's not an enjoyable night out dad, it's torture, and the only reason your asking me to go with you is because you don't want to suffer alone."  
  
Leo turned from his reflection and buttoned his suit jacket as he slowly approached his daughter. His face was solemn for a moment before his bottom lip began to come forward and his lips turned down at the sides, prompting a laugh from the figure curled up in his chair.  
  
" Pouting dad? You're worse than the kids in my class. It's gonna take a lot more than that to convince me to go"  
  
Leo gave up the pout and smiled as he walked to his large desk and began shuffling papers around.  
  
" How about a presidential order of attendance?" Leo said through smiling lips, watching his daughters face turn from mischievous humour to slight anger and disbelief.  
  
" You wouldn't," she said calmly, leaning forward in her seat ever so slowly  
  
Leo picked up the receiver and punched in a number, all the time watching Mallory's face shift from slightly disbelieving, to serious panic.  
  
" Dad, you can't do this."  
  
" Yeah it's me, is he free? Yeah I just need to speak to him for 2 minutes."  
  
" Dad."  
  
" Thanks Margaret.Good morning Mr President.yeah, we'll look through it when I get in.she's here yeah.no sir.I did.sure, hang on a second."  
  
" Mal, the President wants a word in your ear."  
  
Mallory stood motionless for a second, her face and neck an interesting shade of anger red and her fists balled up at her sides, glaring furiously in her fathers general direction.  
  
" Fine, but I'm telling him the exact same thing I've told you, and if he thinks he can bully me into going he's got another thing coming."  
  
Mallory started towards the desk but her fathers raised hand stopped her.  
  
" It's ok Mal, he can hear you, I put it on speaker when we finished talking"  
  
The colour in Mallory's face drained and she sat down quickly in one of the nearest chairs, holding her hands over her face.  
  
" Morning Mal!" came the cheery voice of President Jed Bartlet over the speaker.  
  
Mallory groaned into her hands.  
  
" Good morning Mr President" she said sullenly  
  
" Now, what were you saying about bullying? I couldn't quite hear you through the connection"  
  
Mallory knew full well he was teasing her and decided that she would be better cutting her losses before things really got ugly, and the trivia came out.  
  
" Fine, fine, fine I'll go ok? But I would just like to say how unfair this is..and I'm telling Abbey."  
  
"Pouting Mal? You look like a kid from your class."  
  
" Shut up dad"  
  
  
  
One week later  
  
  
  
The ballroom was magnificent, as she knew it would be. The orchestra sat in tie and tails in a corner, the music their talented hands produced seemed to swirl around the expanse of the room, dipping and moving around the couples dancing elegantly on the impressive dance floor. The fact that it was packed full didn't surprise her either, these kinds of things always were, and all kinds of people from politicians to paparazzi lined the walls, eager to see or get seen with the star attraction. Glancing around from her place in a far corner she was surprised at how many faces she actually recognised, with black humour she couldn't stop the thought of 'How far I've come' or 'Daddy would be proud' from slipping into her mind.  
  
" May I have this dance?"  
  
Mallory turned her head to see Joshua Lyman, dressed to the nines, standing with one hand held out for her and a knowing smile on his lips. Smirking she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, slipping in between the moving couples and swaying gently to the music.  
  
" I hate this," she whispered bluntly, feeling rather than hearing the chuckle that ran through his body.  
  
" Really? You mask it so well" he whispered back, feeling the hand that rested on his shoulder suddenly grip his tender flesh.  
  
" Hey! I didn't make you come, that was the President and your father, go give them the bruises."  
  
" Oh don't worry about that Josh, their time will come." She said with good humour to her voice.  
  
" Yeah well I've seen the secret service in action and it's not pretty."  
  
" Well they haven't seen me in action either.."  
  
" Well if they have then I'm lodging a complaint."  
  
" Get your mind out the gutter Lyman."  
  
" Anymore of that sweet talk and you'll make Sam jealous"  
  
Mallory's witty comeback was cut short by the sound of the President entering the room, the music changed, the people stopped dancing and jostled for a better view, and the room blinked and flashed as the press that were selected to be there took full advantage of that fact.  
  
" I should go." Josh quickly kissed her cheek and laced through the crowd to join the other senior staffers that were congregating around the President.  
  
Alone once more, Mallory took advantage of it and slipped from the crowd, looking every bit the suspicious escapee as she quickly made her way to one of the exits.  
  
" And where do you think your going?"  
  
Mallory stopped in her tracks and sighed a heavy sigh, knowing that any chance of getting out there within the next hour where totally banished by the sudden appearance of the owner of that voice. Slowly turning, she didn't hide the sheepish smile from the woman who had been like a second mother to her.  
  
" Abbey, you look beautiful," she muttered as she closed the distance and gave her a lasting hug.  
  
" I knew that dress was made for you, you look wonderful sweetie." Abbey smiled as she blushed.  
  
" Thank-you"  
  
" And I cant help but think what a waste it would be for everyone not to see it."  
  
" Abbey." Mallory knew she was whining, and she also knew it had about as much effect as it did on her own mother.  
  
" Come on, I've got to mingle and your coming too."  
  
Mallory pouted for a moment and then dejectedly slipped into step with the First Lady, beginning the rounds of introductions and niceties.  
  
Leo McGarry couldn't stop the smile from creeping into his features as he watched his daughter move from couple to couple with the first lady. He had seen her earlier attempt at escape and wasn't in the least surprised. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't like coming to these get together's, and he knew it was a trait that she had inherited from him. Standing in the shadow of the President he let his thoughts have free reign, thinking that her reluctance to attend public events was probably the only genetic trait she had inherited from him, she was all Jenny. The way she looked at him when she was angry, the way she looked at him when she was proud, her sense of humour, her looks.. all Jenny. The pain in his chest was familiar, it always appeared when he let himself be consumed with his only daughter, and his heart would swell with both pride and regret. Pride at the woman she had become, regret at having missed half of it. He watched as she politely tipped her head to some, shook hands of others as she and the First Lady made their way slowly but surely around the crowded room. Sighing, he dragged his eyes from Mallory and concentrated on the crowd in general, making a mental list of people he wanted the President to accidentally on purpose bump into at some point and others who were at all costs to be avoided. He juggled the political angles with the customary introductions and well wishes, prioritising the importance and speed in which things had to be dispensed with and those that had to be dealt with. It was the tricky way of things and something that he had plenty of practise in organising.  
  
" Leo correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Joseph Burns standing over there talking to Senator Williams?"  
  
Leo followed the Presidents gaze and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
" Don't worry about it" Leo whispered, noting the look of mild disbelief in his face  
  
" Don't worry about it!" he emphasised, glad when he read the trust in his friends eyes.  
  
Leo's eyes skimmed the people closest to the President and eventually found the person he was looking for.  
  
" Josh!" he shouted over the din  
  
Josh immediately weaved his way through the queue of people lined up to shake the Presidents hand and stopped in front of the Chief Of Staff.  
  
" S'up, apart from the fact you look kinda grey, you feeling alright?"  
  
" Yeah I'm fine, look over there and tell me what you see," Leo answered gruffly  
  
Josh looked over the heads of the people surrounding him, and Leo watched the slight shift in his face that signalled his understanding and comprehension.  
  
" Don't worry about it" Josh said mildly, feigning partial indifference.  
  
Leo's forehead formed a well-worn crease as he spoke  
  
" I tell the President not to worry about it Josh, you don't tell me. I am worried about it. Joseph Burns shouldn't even be here and you can guarantee that someone's head will be rolling tomorrow morning when I find out who let him in the door in the first place. Deal with it, and do it discreetly, the last thing we need is the press getting a sniff at this you understand me?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Leo watched as Josh disappeared into the mass once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Let me introduce Mallory O'Brian, my god daughter and Leo Mcgarrys daughter."  
  
Mallory shook hands for what seemed like the millioneth time and plastered the same fake smile on her face that was beginning to make her facial muscles ache,  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Harris, I hope you enjoy the remainder of the evening."  
  
Abbey's hand on the small of her back guided her away and into a relatively quiet corner of the room.  
  
" Abbey I think I may be physically sick if I have to be nice to anymore people tonight."  
  
"Welcome to my world sweetie." Abbey smiled  
  
" Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
" No, but they say a problem shared is a problem halved and I'm sharing."  
  
"Red alert, Dr I'msofalseitmakesmesick is making a beeline straight for us"  
  
Abbey looked casually over her shoulder and watched as the man in question stopped in his tracks to pick up another flute of champagne and resumed his obvious mission to get to them.  
  
"Watch this, one of the perks of my world"  
  
Mallory watched as Abbey casually sauntered over to one of the agents standing at the wall and spoke very briefly to him before walking back and again guiding her away. As they walked Mallory looked back over her shoulder and watched as two secret service agents blocked his path and sent him in the opposite direction.  
  
" Very smooth" Mallory found herself smiling the most genuine smile all night.  
  
" Thanks, I thought so too"  
  
They walked in silence for a few feet before a voice they both knew like their own called out.  
  
" Abbey!"  
  
Both stopped and turned just in time to see Jed Bartlet approach them.  
  
" I saw the little stunt you just pulled"  
  
"Stunt?" Abbey fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt at innocence, which made both Mallory and the President scoff.  
  
" Yeah well it was very smooth."  
  
"Thank-you. Shouldn't you be schmoozing with people instead of complimenting me on my skills of avoidance?"  
  
"I'd much rather schmooze with you" the President flirted, winking at Mallory.  
  
" I'm going to go find my dad before I'm scarred for life. Abbey, Mr President."  
  
" Mallory I'm keeping an eye on you, anymore attempts at escape and I'm assigning a SS detail to you."  
  
Mallory rolled her eyes and put her hand to her forehead in an overly dramatic gesture.  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo had long ago droned out the representative's voice and was instead watching as his daughter attempted once more to get to his side without being stopped. Nope, snagged again. He almost laughed out loud at the scowl his daughter aimed at the man who was leaning over her as he spoke. Jenny indeed. Wiping the sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief, he jumped when the conversation paused.  
  
" Would you excuse me Tom? I need to see the President for a moment."  
  
Giving the Rep a friendly slap on the back as he left, he cut through the crowd to end up behind his thoroughly unhappy daughter.  
  
" Excuse me, can I borrow my daughter for just a moment there's something I need to discuss with her"  
  
"Of course Leo, it was lovely to meet you Mallory"  
  
" You too, enjoy the rest of the evening."  
  
Mallory turned and gave her father a look of sheer relief.  
  
" I need to get out of here." She stated flatly, her face contorted to show her grief  
  
" I know the feeling. Gimme about twenty minutes and I'll give the President the nod to leave."  
  
" Are you ok dad? You look all sweaty."  
  
" I'm just warm under these lights."  
  
" Ok.Twenty minutes? You promise?"  
  
" I promise, why don't you go find Abbey, she'll keep you sane till were ready to leave."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in twenty dad, no more."  
  
" Bye baby."  
  
  
  
Josh Lyman was well known for his skills in political bullying and negotiation. He was an articulate man with both experience and reputation, not to mention impressive qualifications, which is why it was surprising to find him actually nervous about speaking to a man who couldn't even scratch the surface of any of that. Josh hopped from one foot to the other as he waited for Joseph Burns to finish up his conversation with Congresswoman Stevens, all the while looking over his shoulder at the constantly snapping press that was a little too close for comfort.  
  
" Josh! It's good to see you again"  
  
" Joseph, always a pleasure. You want to go get a drink?"  
  
"No, I'm ok Josh but thanks. I was actually hoping to bump into you tonight."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, our last meeting didn't go as well as I had hoped and I wanted to clear a few things up that I felt where still a little fuzzy around the edges."  
  
" I think you got your point across pretty well Joe. If you felt we weren't listening at the meeting, then the message was certainly conveyed when you went to the press. We have televisions and phones in the west wing."  
  
There was a moment of tense silence as they stared at each other.  
  
" You do understand why I had to do that don't you?"  
  
"I understand that you needed a bigger loudspeaker Joe, what I don't understand is why you seem to think that the President would be swayed by you going behind his back."  
  
"I resent that Josh"  
  
"You can resent that all you want Joseph but at the end of the day the answers still no. The President will not support you in this, and your little stunt did nothing more than cement that fact. Now if I were in your shoes I think the wisest thing I could do would be to hightail it outta here before the President got to this side of the room."  
  
" This wont be the last of this Josh, I can promise you that."  
  
" I can guarantee this wont be the last of this Joe."  
  
Both men stood tall, facing each other with dangerous eyes, before Joseph Burns spun on his heels and quickly made his way towards the exit.  
  
Rubbing his hands together, Josh looked over the crown and found the face of Leo McGarry. Nodding him head once, Josh began to mingle again.  
  
  
  
" What was that about?"  
  
Josh spun about to come face to face with Mallory, his professional mask instantly falling and a genuine smile gracing his features.  
  
"Joseph Burns a.k.a a royal pain in my ass. He's been trying to apply pressure to the administration for the past year and I think he may have just gotten the message"  
  
"Pressure to do what?"  
  
"The guy's an extremist Mal, he has connections with supremist groups, radicals and a whole host of bad guys that we wouldn't want to touch with a barge pole. He's a radical republican who has a major chip on his shoulder."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"President Bartlet. He's a professional baiter and Bartlet hater. Him just managing to get in here tonight will effect us, and the fact that he will go out tomorrow and tell everyone he meets will make his year. We had a meeting last week at your dad's request to see if there was perhaps a place for him somewhere in the bowels of the administration. As you can imagine he was pretty pissed and he wasn't shy in telling the press."  
  
" What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, my job tonight was to get him out of the door and I've done that so I'm not worrying about him till tomorrow"  
  
"Good plan"  
  
"I thought so"  
  
  
  
"Mr President, whenever you're ready, your good to go."  
  
"That's the best damn news I've heard all night." The President stopped as he looked at his chief of staff.  
  
"Leo are you ok? You're looking a bit pale"  
  
"What? Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired. Nothing to worry about sir."  
  
"Ok, let me say my bit and we'll head back to the residence."  
  
" Yes sir"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention for just."  
  
  
  
"Mallory!"  
  
Mallory turned from her banter with Josh to see the First Lady walking towards her.  
  
" I just had to deliver the good news myself"  
  
"We're leaving?" Mal couldn't keep the excitement from slipping into her voice and she almost elbowed Josh when she heard his chuckle from behind her.  
  
"Yes, Jed's going to do his thing and we'll head back to the residence. I think your father and my husband will want to talk a little before they call it a night."  
  
"If you'll excuse me I need to go see CJ before we break up"  
  
"See you later Josh"  
  
"Bye Mal, Ma'am"  
  
Both women watched as josh made his way quickly through the thinning crowd.  
  
  
  
"Leo"  
  
Leo turned to see both Sam and Toby walking towards him. Toby was the first to speak.  
  
" Leo, you're looking a little."  
  
"I'm fine," he answered grumpily. Toby pursed his lips and nodded his head, knowing better than to question Leo when his mood was off.  
  
"Ok then, Sam and I spoke to Andrew Grappier, he's onboard."  
  
"What did it cost?"  
  
" Full diplomatic backing on the 584."  
  
"Please tell me you told him."  
  
"Leo there's worse things he could have asked for"  
  
"Dammit Toby, you know how the President feels about this."  
  
"And I'll tell you what I told him, it's worth it"  
  
Leo absently rubbed his arm as he thought it through.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell him when we get back to the residence, I just hope to god your right on this Toby, we can't afford to be wrong. Not now."  
  
"I'm right."  
  
Leo nodded his head as the applause erupted all around him, signalling an end to the Presidents speech.  
  
"Ok, I'll speak to you tomorrow and we'll arrange to bring Grappier in."  
  
All men nodded their heads in agreement and went in different directions, Leo heading towards the President.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leo knew something was happening to him. As he walked towards the President he could feel his legs getting heavier, his vision was becoming blurred and the pain in his arm was worsening. The sweat that broke out on his body in waves was beginning to itch and he could feel his tongue swelling as his mouth became parched. He was only a few feet from the president when the first pain hit him. It felt like a sledgehammer to the chest and stopped him dead in his tracks, his legs buckling but not giving way, a fact he was thankful for. If he could just make it to the hallway.the second pain hit as he made eye contact with his friend, taking the breath from his body and bringing tears to his eyes. He could see the recognition in the Presidents eyes as he slowly sank to one knee, those around him taking a step back to let the President through.  
  
"Jed.." He whispered as his friend sunk to his hunches beside him, panic clearly written across his features.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance! Someone get my wife!!! Someone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is absolutely no way I am going out with that man Abbey, apart from the fact that he's arrogant and chauvinistic, my father would have a."  
  
Two secret service agents interrupted Mallory as they entered her field of vision.  
  
"Ma'am, your presence is required at the exit. Emergency situation, an ambulance has been called and is on its way."  
  
Abbey turned quickly towards the exit and noticed for the first time the quiet that had settled across the room, and the small crowd that had gathered around the doors. Pulling up her gown slightly she rushed towards the group, the service agents in front of her clearing the path. Before reaching her new patient she turned and shouted to the nearest agent as she walked.  
  
"In the residence, in the Wardrobe, my medical bag, bring it would you?"  
  
When the final line of people parted and Abbey had a clear view, she stopped in her tracks for a split second before rushing to the side of her friend and husband.  
  
"Leo, tell me what's happening" she spoke clearly, only her husband would notice the tremor in her voice.  
  
Leo knew that Abbey was talking to him but as hard as he tried he couldn't hear her. Couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing through his ears. The searing pain in his chest was all consuming. He could feel hands on his neck, pulling his tie loose, hands on his chest as they patted him over, a cool hand on his forehead. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. That all changed when the third pain ripped through his chest producing a chocked groan and sob.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me please."  
  
Mallory tried to make her way through the tightly knitted group of people. She was politely asking and weaving, smiling at some and scowling at others. That was until she heard a broken voice shout out in agony. She knew that voice. The dread sank in her stomach like a lead weight and her legs seemed to take control as she pushed and barged to get to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Dad!!"  
  
Running to his side she looked from her father to Abbey and back, trying to bring her breathing back under control, telling herself over and over that it was only exhaustion.  
  
  
  
"Leo, your doing great. The ambulance will be here any minute and we'll take you to the hospital for some tests. Concentrate on your breathing, deeply in and out, in and out.."  
  
Abbey's voice was soft and comforting, filtering through the pain induced fog that was blocking his senses, and allowing him to grasp a hold of consciences and cling to it.  
  
"Jed.."  
  
"I'm right here Leo, your doing just fine."  
  
"Mal"  
  
"Daddy." Mallory couldn't stop the sob that caught the end of the word and felt an arm coming around her shoulders, grasping her tightly to a warm body.  
  
"Mal, I'm.I'm sorry baby."  
  
"Ssshhhh dad..don't try to speak, just lay still."  
  
" Jed, look after my.baby"  
  
"You can do that by yourself Leo.."  
  
The seizure took them all by surprise. Leo's body went completely rigid, his arms and legs going straight and still as his body convulsed. Abbey fought desperately to hold him down, hold him still, as did the President and several service agents, but the pain was too much for his body to take and when he eventually stilled, his eyes stared towards the ceiling glazed and unseeing.  
  
Abbey immediately began CPR, thumping at his chest with a closed fist and checking his pulse, thumping and checking. She didn't stop her efforts till the paramedics arrived and someone pulled at her shoulders to let them in. They worked for several more minutes before taking the tube from his mouth and laying it to the side.  
  
The room had been cleared before the paramedics arrived, leaving only senior staff and family. The President sat on the floor at his best friends side, his hand still holding his, his eyes glazed and wide. Abbey sat on the floor also; tears streaming silently down her cheeks, several of the senior staffers surrounding her. Mallory sat beside the President, her face deathly pale and composed, he shoulders slightly shaking. She turned confused eyes towards the paramedics as they began to pack away their equipment.  
  
" What are you doing? Where are you going?"  
  
" Ma'am we need to get back on the street. The coroner will be here shortly. We're very sorry for your loss."  
  
" But you have to keep trying. He was fine earlier. He's been tired that's all."  
  
"Ma'am, you should try to calm down, take a small drink of water."  
  
Several of the staff that were standing stunned nearby looked over to Mallory, some of them openly sobbing, others standing or sitting shocked. It was the First Lady that was the first to speak, directing the senior staff to make their way to the residence. Some hesitated, others basically ran from the room, but eventually the room held only herself, the President, Mallory and Leo's still form.  
  
" Jed.." Abbey's voice broke once more as she looked at her husband, his hand still gripping Leo's; his eye's locking on her own. She signalled to Mallory who was sitting still and calm to his right, her hand resting on her fathers shoulder, absently smoothing the material. Jed looked at the girl and the first sob escaped him, quickly followed by another and another, and before he knew what was happening he was wrapped in Abbey's arms, her own tears falling with his own.  
  
Mallory was aware of what was happening beside her but couldn't find the energy to turn her head to see. Looking at her Fathers face she could feel the clenching of her heart but was mentally pushing it away for fear of what it would produce. She wasn't sure how long she sat there but she was startled when two hands fell on her shoulders.  
  
" Mallory.."  
  
She knew that voice but found that she couldn't quite place it. Looking up she met the gaze of Jed Bartlet.  
  
" He's just tired." she said quietly, frowning as he began to shake his head.  
  
" Mal sweetie."  
  
Mal's gaze shifted to look at Abbey, who seemed to be trembling.  
  
"Abbey, he just needs to lie down for a while and."  
  
"Honey, no, he doesn't."  
  
The hands at her shoulders tugged a little and she moved to brush them away. When she heard a voice again it was stronger and she instantly recognised it as President Bartlet.  
  
" Mallory, I need you to stand up now and come with me."  
  
She looked up at him and shook her head slightly.  
  
" I can't leave him lying here. He wouldn't want to be alone sir."  
  
Abbey stepped forward and held out her hands so she could stand.  
  
"C'mon sweetie, he'll be fine. You'll see him again in the hospital, but I need you to get up now."  
  
Mallory placed her hands in Abbeys and slowly got to her feet, swaying slightly as she stood and feeling a strong pair of hands grasp her upper arms.  
  
" That's a girl."  
  
" I'll see him again right? Soon?"  
  
" Of course you will, after you rest for a little bit."  
  
She watched as they both wrapped their arms around her and pushed her to begin walking towards the exit, could feel the trembling from both of them as they tried to keep their emotions in check. The journey to the residence was a blur and before she knew it she was sitting on a bed, with both Abbey and the President hovering around her.  
  
" Jed, I'm going to go phone Jenny, will you..?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Jed watched as Abbey kissed Mallory and silently left the room, closing the door behind her as she left. The silence in the room was devastating and he moved to break it immediately.  
  
" Mal, you want to lie down for a little while?" he asked gently  
  
Mallory looked from the place her gaze had been fixed on for the last ten minutes to the man standing in front of her.  
  
" I feel kinda sick."  
  
" That's ok, you want to go into the bathroom?"  
  
" Where is he?"  
  
Jed hesitated before answering  
  
" He's in the ambulance mal, there taking him to the hospital morgue"  
  
" He was fine earlier, we had breakfast and talked."  
  
" I know "  
  
The room fell silent again and it was only the sixth sense of someone staring at you that brought the Presidents gaze up from the floor. Mal was looking at him with something slightly akin to anger in her eyes. This was what he had been dreading. 


	2. Healing

See previous chapter for disclaimers  
  
Title: A Daughters Love Rating: PG-13 Summary: Jed, Abbey and Mallory cope with a sudden loss A/N: Ok, part two. Next instalment should be posted pretty soon. Please let me know what you think of it so far. Thank-you.xxx  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mal, why don't you lie down, it might be a while before we can get to the hospital" he spoke quietly.  
  
" He was exhausted. He worked so hard all day..every day. I kept telling him that he needed to slow down, take it easy, take a day off, but he wouldn't listen. Do you know who he would have listened too Mr President?"  
  
Jed drove his hands into his pockets and stepped a little closer.  
  
" Mal, Abbey will be back any minute and your mom will be here in a little while, just try to lie down."  
  
" Do you know who he would have listened too Sir?" her voice was steadily rising, her hands gripping the comforter on the First couples bed.  
  
"Mal, he wouldn't have listened to me"  
  
" He would have walked on fire if you asked him too Mr President. His whole world revolved around you." He could see she was becoming hysterical and kept glancing at the double doors, hoping to god that Abbey would walk through them at any minute.  
  
" He was exhausted! How could you not see that! Why didn't you do something about it!" Mal was on her feet now, albeit unsteadily, and slowly advancing on the President. Jed stood motionless, her words like talons, his heart breaking on each ugly word of truth.  
  
Neither heard the doors silently open, nor seen the figure that stepped inside.  
  
" Why didn't you do something!! He would have listened to you!! He loved you!"  
  
" Mal, please, just try and calm down honey"  
  
" Calm down! Calm down!! My father is lying on a cold slab right now."  
  
Mallory's face shifted as she processed what she herself had just said. When she spoke again her voice began cracking under the strain of denial.  
  
" He's lying.he was tired.we spoke."  
  
Both Jed and Abbey stood witness as the devastating truth came crashing down around her. They watched as she stumbled slightly, her hands drawn to her mouth as the first tears made their way down her ashen cheeks.  
  
"No." she whispered, her heart constricting and her stomach lurching.  
  
Abbey quickly moved forward and stood at her side; ready to do whatever she could to ease her pain.  
  
"No." she cried, turning to the President and shaking her head.  
  
" Mal."  
  
Mallory suddenly flew forward and began to slap the Presidents chest, her body shaking with painful sobs, her legs already beginning to give way.  
  
"No, no, no, no. You should have told him! You should have."  
  
Jed grabbed both wrists and pulled her tightly to his chest, held her tighter when she began to struggle, whispering in her ear to let it out, and that it would be ok.  
  
Mallory stopped struggling and grabbed him for dear life, pulling tight enough to bruise, burying her face in the crook of his neck; her powerful sobs vibrating through his own body. Both sunk to the floor as her legs eventually gave out.  
  
" Jed, make him come back.please." she sobbed brokenly  
  
Jed looked to his wife helplessly, tears once more streaking his face, his hands gripping the shaking figure in his lap, pulling her close enough to leave marks.  
  
Abbey sunk to the floor beside them, reaching out a hand and gently smoothing her hair as she cried, her other hand tightly gripping her husband's trouser leg as she tried to convey her support and loss to two of the most important people in her life. Abbey's gaze fell onto the grandfather clock that sat in the corner, and she watched as the seconds turned to minutes, minutes shifted to hours with each swing of the pendulum. It was about an hour later when she felt Jed shift, and she quickly looked to her left to see her Husband.  
  
" She's asleep" he whispered, his voice harsh and broken from crying.  
  
Abbey nodded her head and stood, pulling back the bedcovers and smoothing down the sheets.  
  
" Do you want me to get some help?" she whispered, knowing what the answer would be, but letting the doctor slip in for just a second as she considered his back.  
  
" No, just help me get up."  
  
Abbey moved to his side and pulled till eventually he was standing with Mallory in his arms. He moved stiffly to the bed, awkwardly laying her down, and watched as Abbey tucked her in, in a way only mother's know how to do.  
  
Both moved stiffly and slowly to the dining room, closing the door behind them and dismissing the service agents. It was Jed who spoke first, dragging a hand through his hair.  
  
" The rest of the staff?"  
  
Abbey pulled out a chair and sat heavily, unbuttoning her jacket.  
  
" Some are in the study, others wanted to go home, I think Toby, Sam and CJ are in the west wing, doing what they do, keeping themselves busy."  
  
Jed nodded his head, his face serious and sombre.  
  
"And Josh?" he frowned as he thought of the Deputy chief of staff  
  
"Oh Josh." Abbey whispered as she had the same thoughts.  
  
Jed walked swiftly to the double doors that separated the dining room from the living area and opened one of them, signalling to one of the agents to come over.  
  
" I need to know where Joshua Lyman is."  
  
The agent nodded his head and spoke into his wrist, nodding his head as he began to receive the reports.  
  
" He's in Mr McGarry's office sir."  
  
Jed nodded and after a moment closed the door, leaning his weight against it and releasing a ragged sigh.  
  
"I need to go see him. Josh and Leo were.."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"Will you be ok?"  
  
Abbey smiled softly at her husband.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Let me know if Mal wakes up, the service are ready to go or Jenny gets here ok?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Jed walked around the table and softly kissed his wife, standing for long moments simply holding her.  
  
  
  
Josh stood just inside the door, leaning back against the wall, his hands tucked into his pockets. His face was pale, expressionless, and his head was leaning back against the dark wood of the antique doorframe. He didn't know why he was here, didn't know how he got there or what he was going to do, he only knew that he needed to be in this room, needed to be with Leo.  
  
The knock at the door startled him and he opened his mouth to acknowledge it, but stopped short, not wanting to break the peaceful silence that had settled over the room. He heard the opposite door open, knew who it would probably be but didn't twist his gaze from the window to see. He saw the man enter his peripheral view, moving further into the room and standing before the wide desk, hands stuffed into his pockets. He could hear the Presidents breath catch periodically, saw a few shivers run through his strong frame, watched as he surveyed the room. It was a few minutes later that the silence was shattered, and Josh felt it like a slap to the face.  
  
" The service tells me were about ready to go to the hospital. Toby, Sam and CJ have started things off, which leaves you free to ride in the limo with us."  
  
Josh thought the Presidents voice sounded detached, strange, and he briefly wondered if it was maybe just him. He ran his tongue over his parched lips and silently swallowed hard, past the constantly wedged lump in his throat.  
  
" Mal." He croaked, watching as the President slowly turned to face him, noticing immediately the redness in his eyes and the expression that probably mirrored his own.  
  
"She's sleeping. Abbey's sitting with her, and Jenny's meeting us at the hospital."  
  
Josh nodded his head and tried to think of something else to say. The minutes past serenely, in a haze of half formed memories and echoes of meetings past.  
  
" He was so very proud of you Josh"  
  
That was all that was needed. Jed Bartlet watched as the man he thought of as a son sank slowly to the floor, tears beginning their slow path down his paler than usual face. He watched him struggle with it, fight it, and he empathised with every last emotion he knew the young man would be feeling. Dragging his feet from where they were rooted, he walked the slow distance to his side and sunk slowly to sit beside him, pressing his back to the door, bringing his arm up and pulling at Josh's head, bringing it down to his chest and rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. Josh immediately turned into the embrace, his sobs heavy and choking, all thoughts of propriety and rank forgotten in the room that held so many memories for both men. One had lost a brother, one had lost a father, and both knew that the man who had departed would want nothing more than for them to be there for one another. And so they sat there, in the chamber that still echoed the character of a man both would remember till they themselves departed the land of the living, two men, one grief, no barriers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks later  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine, honestly, I just want to stay a little bit longer. I'll call you when I'm ready to leave. I love you."  
  
Mallory replaced the receiver in its cradle and sighed heavily. It had only been a week since the funeral and she wasn't ready to leave yet. She could understand her mothers want or rather need to get away from the White House. She needed the reprieve from Leo McGarry whereas she herself craved it. It was only in the last few days that things had settled down a little, and she wanted to be in the place her Father had worked all his life to be.  
  
" Watcha doing?"  
  
Mallory twisted to see Zoey Bartlet leaning on the doorframe of her bedroom door.  
  
" Was just reassuring my mother for the tenth time today that I wanted to stay here for a bit, and I was fine. What you doing here? Don't you have class?"  
  
Mallory stood from the bed and walked over to where Zoey was standing.  
  
"Nope, no class, hallelujah, I was just on my way down to see President grumpy."  
  
Mallory laughed and picked up her cardigan, throwing it over her shoulders and running a hand through her hair.  
  
" I'll tag along."  
  
Both girls walked arm and arm, talking about this and that on the way, stopping briefly to speak to a few staffers who crossed their paths, until they stood in the outer office. Mallory giggled as Zoey left her side to schmooze with Charlie, a schmooze that was cut short by the opening of the oval office door. Both jumped several feet apart and stood guiltily when they heard the end of the conversation drifting from the men standing in the doorway. As the men filed out of the room, several in uniform, they politely tipped their heads as they passed her, some stopping to convey their personnel condolences.  
  
" And what are you two doing loitering in my outer office? Distracting my personnel aide I may add."  
  
Three pairs of eyes swivelled to the President, and Charlie quickly stood from his seat as he stepped out.  
  
"Hello to you too dad." Zoey walked over and briefly hugged him, before skipping past him into the oval office.  
  
Mallory laughed and shook her head as she too walked past him and into the oval.  
  
" So what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as he closed the door after a significant look directed at Charlie.  
  
" We were bored and decided to come bug you." Zoeys voice drifted from the couch, where she was laying.  
  
Mallory walked over to one of the windows and looked out, leaning slightly against the frame.  
  
" Well I'm all yours for the next half hour or so, then I have a meeting with the French Ambassador."  
  
" Need me to translate for you?"  
  
" Zoey."  
  
" Hey I'm just saying, your French sucks."  
  
" My French does not suck Zoey"  
  
" Dad..!"  
  
" Zoey.!"  
  
Mallory watched the playful banter and couldn't stop the slight twinge of jealousy that skirted her thoughts. Couldn't stop her gaze from going to the door on the other side of the room, couldn't stop the cruel fantasy of her dad walking through it again, making the last weeks nothing but a bad dream. She must have been staring for a while because she jumped when a warm hand touched the small of her back. Breaking the gaze quickly she turned to see the concerned face of Jed Bartlet.  
  
" I must have zoned out, I'm sorry did you say something sir?" she asked a little shakily.  
  
" I just asked what your plans for the afternoon where" he repeated gently  
  
" Oh. I hadn't really thought about it to be honest. Abbey said something about a meeting I could sit in on later this afternoon."  
  
The President stared a little longer, his eyes trained on her expression before nodding his head and taking a step back.  
  
" I knew it wouldn't take her long. You know I could pull rank and get you in my office instead right?" he said with a wisp of a smile.  
  
Mallory shook her head as she leaned on the back of his chair.  
  
" Please don't. I sleep in the room next to yours and I want to get some sleep tonight"  
  
"Good point"  
  
Both turned their heads as the heavy door swung open revealing a very frazzled looking Josh.  
  
" Oh, excuse me Mr President I didn't realise you had company."  
  
" Josh is that you?"  
  
Zoey Bartlet's head appeared above the back of the couch she was lying on, and her face was filled with a warm smile as she stared at her surrogate big brother.  
  
" Jeez Josh you look like hell."  
  
" Jeez Zoey you know how to make a man feel better." He said sarcastically as he met her halfway for a warm hug.  
  
" Hey, I speak only the truth, so what's up? I haven't seen you in a few days.."  
  
" Mind your own business.."  
  
" Eh, excuse me."  
  
Both turned to look at the man leaning against the desk, one looking guilty, and the other looking amused.  
  
" I'm sorry Mr President, this can wait till another time.."  
  
" Your conversation or the reason you're here?"  
  
" Both actually."  
  
" It's ok Josh, out with it."  
  
" Sir."  
  
The slight hesitation was noted by all, more so by Jed, who also noted the way he was avoiding Mal's eyes at all costs.  
  
" Yeah ok Josh, I'll catch up with you later."  
  
An uneasy silence ascended on the room, as everyone thought of something to say.  
  
" Hey Josh, you wanna walk me out?"  
  
Everyone's eyes swivelled to the youngest in the room, relief etched on all the tired faces, especially Josh.  
  
" And what is this pleasure going to cost me?" Josh said sarcastically, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
" Oh I don't know.how about a mocha and cookies?" Zoey's eyes held the same mischievous glint that was a common occurrence from another person in the room.  
  
Looking over her shoulder to where the President stood, Josh raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Yeah sure on you go. I'll speak to you when you get back. Bye sweetie!"  
  
He wasn't sure if she had heard his farewell as they had both practically ran from the room like school kids that had just been dismissed from class for the day. Shaking his head in amusement he turned to look at Mallory. She was standing behind his chair; eyes glazed and tired looking, with her arms crossed defensively across her chest.  
  
" How you doing?" he asked quietly, not wanting to startle her. Her eyes slid slowly to meet his, and a slight shrug of both shoulders was all the answer he got.  
  
" I know the feeling," he whispered, his head suddenly hanging a little lower.  
  
Mal walked slowly around the desk and stood to his side, her head eventually finding his shoulder somewhat nervously, but the need for comfort too strong to ignore.  
  
Jed felt the easy weight rest on his shoulder and he smiled sadly, glad that she was following her instincts and not ignoring them because of the build up of protocol and position over the past few years.  
  
" Josh can't look at me anymore." She whispered, and he felt rather than heard the slight hitch in the sentence.  
  
" Yeah." he sighed, not turning for fear of disturbing the moment.  
  
" You think he ever will."  
  
Jed sighed again, turning this time causing her to lift her head and placing a warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Josh is hurting Mal.I don't need to tell you that. He thinks he's betraying your father by stepping into the position he's supposed to fill, and by doing that he's somehow disrespecting you. It's crazy I know, but it's understandable. Its just.Josh. Give him some time."  
  
Mallory stilled for a moment and then nodded her head, her eyes falling to look at the seal in the carpet. The silence that fell around them wasn't as tense as it had been and they both seemed to relax a little. It was Mallory who felt the need to break it this time.  
  
" My mom called me again." She laughed, glad when the President did too.  
  
" She worries. It's what mom's do."  
  
" Yeah I know." She smiled, walking over to one of the chairs and slumping down in it.  
  
" It's what godfather's do too," he added quietly, smiling lightly.  
  
Mallory rolled her eyes.  
  
" I'm fine! Really. Ok, I may be a little bored today but it's not a reason for you to start hiring shrinks or anything. Or send me to Syria for that matter. I'm fine, I'll go to this meeting and then I'll, I don't know, kick your ass at scrabble again maybe."  
  
" Ha! Times and dates young lady, times and dates of when you have supposedly kicked my ass at anything and I may consider arguing about it."  
  
"C'mon! Ok, when I was 17. We were at the farm and it was snowing out. You cracked open the board games and I royally kicked your ass. Don't try to deny it Mr, Abbey will back me up."  
  
" There's a perfectly good explanation to that particular incident."  
  
Mallory raised both eyebrows in expectation.  
  
" I let you win! You were only 17 and I felt it would have done your confidence wonders to have won that night."  
  
"No! No way sir, I totally kicked your ass! I can't believe you!.."  
  
" Mallory.."  
  
"..You egotistical.."  
  
"Mal."  
  
".Small minded."  
  
"Mallory O'Brian!"  
  
Mallory paused mid rant and glared at the man who stood amused in front of her.  
  
" You know there can only be one solution to this problem don't you?"  
  
Mallory frowned for a moment and then smiled darkly as comprehension dawned.  
  
" Just name the place and I'll be there"  
  
"Tonight, after dinner, in the study."  
  
" You've got yourself a date sir."  
  
" I look forward to it," he said politely and with a small bow.  
  
Just as they were about to continue with their verbal banter the door to the oval office opened once more.  
  
" Excuse me Mr President, the French Ambassador is here."  
  
" Thanks Charlie, gimme a minute then send him in"  
  
" Yes, sir."  
  
Mallory stood from the seat and ran a hand through her unruly hair, smiling fondly at the man who stood a few feet from her.  
  
" You better scoot" he said motioning to the opposite door.  
  
" You sure? I could stay and help with translation if you."  
  
" You're spending far too much time with Zoey"  
  
" I'm just saying! You may end up agreeing to sell your wife, or our army or something equally."  
  
" Get out of here"  
  
" Vous voir plus tard M President, essayez de ne pas vendre le pays!"  
  
Mallory smiled sweetly at the look of panic that swept across his features before closing the door behind her. 


	3. Friendship

See previous chapters for disclaimers.  
  
A Daughters Love Cont..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days later  
  
  
  
  
  
" Abbey I don't need to tell you how important this is! This money would mean new teachers, new facilities, new books, better pay incentives, more.."  
  
" Mallory! There is more to this than fresh money for education! Now I know what this would mean financially, but you have to look at the political ramifications as well. They will jump all over it Mal, and you know that."  
  
" Well don't let them! Send out a message by signing this bill that this administration will not be bullied and held hostage by issues that are valid and long overdue, simply because they are unpopular to most, because it will give our numbers a bump! It's crazy!"  
  
Mallory had said all that in one lung full of air, and found herself slightly panting. She watched as the first lady began to smile at her.  
  
" Three things. One, I don't sign for the money sweetie, that's what my husband gets paid for. Two, I know it's frustrating to see something you believe in be trampled from something good, to a political pawn, but that's the game. You just need to learn which pieces to move and at what time. And three."  
  
Mallory saw her eyes take on a warmer slightly sadder sheen.  
  
" You are getting more and more like your dad every day."  
  
Mallory swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat and smiled bitter sweetly, dropping her gaze to the floor as she tried to compose herself. Abbey took a shaky breath herself and cleared her throat before speaking again.  
  
" Not that I'm in any way trying to drive you away from this, but have you thought about what your going to do?"  
  
Mallory looked up and ran a hand over her forehead.  
  
" You mean school?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
Sighing deeply, Mallory began to pace a little, before sinking down to the comfortable couch that sat on the far wall of Abbey's office.  
  
" I called them yesterday. They've been great. Basically I have an open ticket, so there's no need to rush back which I'm glad off. I'm not sure I'm ready to get back to normality yet, it's too soon."  
  
Abbey nodded her head and seemed to hesitate before speaking again, something that didn't go un-noticed by Mal.  
  
" Spit it out Abbey"  
  
" How about financially? Do you need."  
  
" No, I'm fine. But thanks. Dad left.he had obviously thought about.. well, needless to say he's left me secure." She stuttered.  
  
There was a comfortable silence as both woman thought of what to say.  
  
" Well, you know your more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. We love having you here, Jed especially, and Zoey. Take your time, think about what you want, and you know I'm always here for you if you need anything right?"  
  
" Mallory smiled somewhat tearily and stood in tandem with Abbey, walking forward and falling easily into a warm embrace.  
  
" Thank you Abbey."  
  
Abbey pulled her away and to arms reach.  
  
" Don't thank me sweetie, if anything it should be me that's thanking you. You've done some great work these past few weeks, and been an invaluable source of information and opinions to me on the issues of new money for schools and the better chance pilot schemes. If I knew you weren't going to say no, I would ask if you wanted a job as an educational advisor, or something to that effect."  
  
" It would cause a stir Abbey, and I don't have the experience or.."  
  
" You've worked as a teacher for years Mallory! Half of our advisors came straight from college and haven't had a days work experience in their lives! And as for causing a stir, as I said before, it's all about timing and knowledge."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll think about it. Right now I have to go pester your husband.." Abbey laughed, and began walking her to the door.  
  
" Sounds like fun. Have a good day honey and I'll see you at dinner"  
  
" Bye Abbey!"  
  
Abbey closed the door and leaned against it, smiling warmly and feeling a little better about the rest of her day  
  
  
  
  
  
The walk to the oval office was hampered by, what felt like, several hundred conversations with members of the staff. It wasn't that she didn't understand their intentions, she did, it was just hard to say she was fine several hundred times a day when she knew she really wasn't. It was something she knew she would have to deal with when she decided to stay a while longer with the Bartlets, her father was a popular guy, and she had decided that she could deal with the constant attention as long as she had her adopted family around her. Well, most of them anyway. There was still Josh to deal with. A heavy sigh that seemed to last forever was all that accompanied that thought. Josh was a delicate subject, but she knew that it had to be dealt with soon, or the relationship they had left would be destroyed all together. She just hoped that the man she was about to see would be able to help.  
  
Stepping into the outer office she smiled as Charlie rose to greet her.  
  
" Hey Charlie, is he in?"  
  
" Yeah, you can go right in Mal, he's just catching up on some reading."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" No problem"  
  
Mallory walked over to the door and knocked lightly before opening it, peeking around the antique door to make sure that he was in fact alone.  
  
" Mr President?"  
  
The President was sitting behind his desk obviously fully engrossed with whatever he was reading, but true to form, when his name was called, or rather his title, he looked up and smiled warmly, his full attention granted and given without question.  
  
" Mallory! Come on in."  
  
" Hey"  
  
Jed came around his desk and motioned for her to sit on one of the expensive sofas, unbuttoning his jacket and sitting down himself. It was she who spoke first.  
  
" I didn't see you last night, is everything ok?"  
  
" Just some meetings and papers I had to deal with. Nothing to worry about."  
  
" Good, good."  
  
Mallory shifted a little, and looked from the President to the room in general, taking in the pictures on the wall and the various flags and historic knick-knacks that made the room what it was.  
  
" Out with it"  
  
Mallory's head snapped back to the President and she stammered slightly.  
  
" W-what?"  
  
" Whatever it is that your trying to say, say it."  
  
" How do you know I have something to say?" she asked with a frown  
  
Jed stood and divested himself of his jacket, throwing it over the back of the nearest chair.  
  
" Because I have three daughters and I've picked up a few things over the years. Now, stop stalling and tell me what's on your mind."  
  
Mallory looked down to her hands and thought for the one-millionth time about the right way to say this.  
  
" Sir, I need."  
  
" Jed" he corrected gently  
  
Mallory looked back at him and blushed slightly, nodding her head.  
  
" I need to..I want to talk to Josh, but I don't know what to say to him to make things better between us."  
  
She watched as the President pursed his lips slightly and leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him and looked to the seal on the carpet in deep contemplation. Or so she thought.  
  
" And what did you come to me for?" he asked quietly.  
  
Mallory frowned and shook her head slightly, causing the President to jump in quickly.  
  
" I only mean, what did you come to me for when you already know what to say to him." He amended quickly  
  
" But I."  
  
" Mallory, just tell him how you feel. Tell him you want to be able to talk to him again without him feeling guilty about doing so, tell him he hasn't done anything wrong and neither have you. He'll listen to you Mal, just start speaking and the rest will come naturally."  
  
" You make it sound easy," she whispered, feeling all of a sudden a little emotional, a regular occurrence in the past weeks.  
  
" You'll do fine Mal" he moved to sit next to her and was a little surprised to spot the light tear tracks that glimmered slightly in the lights. She was making a valiant attempt to control it if the slight shake to her hands were anything to go by.  
  
" Mal?" he questioned gently, laying a hand softly on her arm.  
  
" I miss him so much Jed." she whispered harshly, her voice distorted slightly by the lump in her throat.  
  
Mallory felt herself being pulled to the side and didn't make any struggle against it. She turned into the warmth and buried her face, her sobs quiet and painful, as they had been every day since her father had passed so suddenly.  
  
Jed rocked slightly and held her close, his own heart constricting as his thoughts strayed to his best friend and a thousand images that had haunted him these pasts weeks once more came to the surface. When he felt her quieten he made no move to disentangle himself, instead pulled her a little closer and planted a feather light kiss on her hair.  
  
" I keep ruining your shirts," she mumbled, her face still hidden by his clothes.  
  
She felt him chuckle and finally raised her head, her face red and slightly swollen from crying.  
  
" Yeah, I keep getting dirty looks from house-keeping."  
  
It was her turn to chuckle.  
  
" Feel better?" he queried softly  
  
" Yeah" she smiled  
  
" Then you can ruin my shirts whenever you like." he added with a smile  
  
Mallory accepted the handkerchief he offered and cleaned her face, brushing her fingers through her hair and straightening her clothes, she turned back to him feeling a lot better than she had all day.  
  
" So, what do you have on this afternoon?" she asked somewhat croakily  
  
" Well, I have a meeting with Toby and Sam in about five minutes, then I have a.. thing.. it's.well.. it's not so much that I can't tell you.."  
  
" Uh huh, top secret information that if I were to find out about you would need to have me killed?"  
  
" There's more to that saying than you think you know.."  
  
" I really don't want to know.."  
  
" Probably best if we just drop this whole conversation."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
Both stood, one looking a little awkward, one looking a little pale.  
  
" I should probably go.."  
  
" Yeah, just remember, start talking and the rest will come naturally."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" And I'll be here most of the night if you need.well, for whatever you need."  
  
Mallory's lopsided grin was infectious and she didn't hesitate to give him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before walking determinately towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Donna!"  
  
"Donna!!!"  
  
"Your impression of a foghorn is getting more accurate by the day Josh"  
  
"Donna I need you to cancel the thing"  
  
"Sorry, my psychic powers seem to be failing me today, what thing are you referring to?"  
  
"The thing at the hill!"  
  
" You mean the one that started ten minutes ago?"  
  
" Well, yeah"  
  
Donna shook her head slightly and backed away from his desk towards the door.  
  
" Sam called, he says he can't make it tonight"  
  
Josh looked over the pile of paperwork on his desk to glare at his assistant.  
  
" Did he say why?"  
  
" Nope, but it's because of the thing"  
  
" The thing?"  
  
" Huh, I guess your psychic powers must have failed too, imagine that" " Go type something"  
  
" I love you too"  
  
Josh sighed and began scribbling notes again, trying his best to ignore the flashing lights on the telephone beside him.  
  
" Josh?"  
  
" Where on your contract of employment does it say you need to constantly ask me ridiculous questions!!!!" Josh whined from behind the lopsided pile of memos.  
  
" Well if I had a contract, it would probably be written somewhere near the part that says I can kick your ass anytime I feel like it too"  
  
Josh stood quickly from his seat, his eyebrows jumping to the top of forehead as his eyes settled on the petite form that stood leaning on his doorway.  
  
" Mallory, I'm sorry I thought."  
  
" Uh huh, I can see why Donna makes time for herself."  
  
" Yeah, I just have a lot of.. thing's have piled up because of the meetings yesterday and I'm a little snowed under."  
  
" Do you want me to come back another time?" Mal asked a little too eagerly  
  
" No! No, it's fine, I could use a break actually"  
  
" Ok, wanna go for a walk?"  
  
" Sure"  
  
Mallory waited for him to put his suit jacket on and began to walk slowly down the long corridor, the silence they created not as uncomfortable as it could have been thanks to the general noise around them.  
  
" So, how are things?" Mallory ventured, saying the first thing that popped into her mind to start it off.  
  
Josh looked straight ahead, nodding his head before he had even said anything.  
  
" Good! You know, keeping myself busy, keeping Donna busy, just the usual."  
  
" Ok"  
  
" How about you?"  
  
Mallory slowed a little and turned to face him, glad when he did the same, although his eyes seemed to be everywhere but her face.  
  
" I miss my friends." She said quietly, her eyes catching the sad pull of his face.  
  
" Yeah" he whispered just as softly, his eyes trained to his feet, which were shifting back and forward nervously.  
  
There was a long silence in which neither spoke, and Mallory decided now was as good a time as any to confront him about their problem.  
  
" If my father were still here he would have slapped you across the head called you an idiot and told you to fix the problem. Am I right?"  
  
" Yeah" came the harsh whisper.  
  
" If he were here, which he is by the way, he would be saying that you are doing exactly what he wants you to do, and that there is no-one else in this building that he could trust to do this job other than you. He would be saying it ain't nothing but a family thing, and you ain't done nothing but inherit the family business. And he would tell you to do the job to the best of your ability, advise his brother well, and look after his daughter, your sister, me."  
  
Josh worked hard to control his breathing, the lump in his throat making it difficult. He raised his eyes to meet the ones of the incredible woman before him for the first time, and almost immediately she was in his arms, her sobs muffled by his clothes, his battle with the wetness on his own cheeks long lost.  
  
" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"  
  
Mallory knew the words held significance for a host of problems. He was sorry for the loss of her father, he was sorry about the past weeks, and she knew he was needlessly apologising to Leo McGarry for being nothing but broken hearted.  
  
They stood that way for long minutes, both seeking strength and a promise of healing friendship for the future. 


	4. The door

One week later  
  
At 2.17am the halls of the white house were quiet, well, quieter than they were at 2.17pm at any rate. The lights had been dimmed slightly giving the place a softer look, and the occasional member of staff who passed by seemed to be more relaxed and in less of a hurry as their daytime counterparts were. Mallory, dressed in nottredamn sweats and a jumper that were at least three sizes too big for her, walked slowly through the deserted corridors, headed in no particular direction, silently enjoying the quiet. When she reached the communications bullpen there were slightly more people to be seen, some sitting at a desk sending the soft click of pushed keys into the room, others ferrying papers and documents from room to room, preparing for the day ahead. She smiled at those who spared the few precious seconds to look at the newcomer and left those who were obviously engrossed in what they were doing to their job. To be honest she was glad that no one wanted to talk tonight; she really didn't think she had the energy to maintain a conversation with someone who had slept all day.  
  
Rounding the corner she made her way towards the outer office and was surprised to see the lights still on full, and an SS detail scattered throughout the office. She paused at the entrance and had a swift look around for either Charlie or another familiar face.  
  
"Can I help you ma'am?"  
  
Mallory jumped slightly at the voice of the dark suited man behind her.  
  
" Is the president busy?" she asked, her voice slightly dry from both thirst and lack of use.  
  
She could see recognition dawn in the agent's eyes as she turned and was awarded a hint of a smile.  
  
" He's in a meeting ma'am."  
  
Mallory nodded her head and gave the man a sleepy smile before turning and continuing down the corridor.  
  
She had only taken half a dozen steps before she stopped again. In front of her was Margaret's desk, tidy and organised as always, with a few small personal mementos scattered tastefully across it. It wasn't exactly Margaret's desk that held her attention though; it was what lay beyond it. The solid mahogany door stood slightly ajar, giving Mallory a glimpse of what lay beyond. As though drawn, she slowly, hesitantly shuffled forward, her head dipping to the side, as she got closer to afford her a better view inside. When she was standing flush against the door she stopped short, her eyes closing as though in pain, a thousand memory's flashing incessantly in the blackness. Opening them with a slight gasp she took a small step back, her hands rubbing down the front of her sweats.  
  
She stood for a few moments, suddenly fully awake, before shaking her head firmly and striving forward. The door seemed heavier than she could ever remember it to be as she pushed it open fully, revealing the room she had up till then successfully avoided. The first thing her eyes were drawn to was the desk. An image of her dad reclining in the chair behind it, his eyes drawn and tight as he studied the papers in his hand came to her mind, and she remembered the many times he had looked up to find her standing inside the doorway watching him. The thing that brought tears to her eyes though was the way his face melted into a smile the moment he realised who it was, and the deep rumble of her name that always followed, as if he just remembered with joy the fact he had a daughter. Her eyes took in everything, from the maritime pictures he had hung on the walls, to the small brown cardboard box that sat just under the desk. With a little effort she moved towards the desk and bent to pull the box from its discreet hiding place. Picking it up she moved towards the small couch and sat heavily, her hands peeling back the lid to expose what lay hidden beneath.  
  
Small, wrinkled pieces of paper. There must have been hundreds of them, some simple scraps, obviously torn from the corners of other pieces of paper, some printed on official white house stationary, others hand written to everyone from the President to the cleaner. It was so like her dad to use pen and paper to leave messages she mused. In all the years he had worked in offices he had never mastered the art of anything requiring electricity, which included computers and even the intercom. Mallory picked them out one at a time and ran her fingers over the ink, following the fine lines over the page, occasionally wiping her face with the sleeve of her too big jumper. Digging her hand to the bottom she pulled a handful of notes out and laid the box to the side. Picking up a cushion she cuddled into it and slowly began to read the noted obviously hurriedly written or read by her father.  
  
' Josh  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Come see me, we'll sort this out.  
Leo'  
  
Mallory smiled slightly. Josh had once told her that her dad had promised him that he would always have a job at the white house as long as Leo was there. Reading the note again she realised just how true that promise was.  
  
'Mr President,  
Sorry, can't make dinner tonight. Give Abbey my apologies.  
L.'  
  
Mallory smiled bitter sweetly at the note in her hand. Maybe if he had accepted more invitations, invitations to relax, he would've. She didn't let that thought go any further and quickly shuffled the note to the bottom of the pile. The next note brought an unexpected bark of laughter from Mallory,  
  
' L,  
And the fact that I'm cooking has nothing to do with it I presume.  
J'  
  
Mallory smiled as she slipped the note carefully to the bottom.  
  
'Margaret, Stop reminding me that it's Mallory's birthday on Tuesday I remembered. Could you call Tiffany's and tell them to go ahead with my order? I found something Mal will love.  
L'  
  
Mallory clutched the delicate charm bracelet that hung glittering around her wrist. A swell of sadness overtook her as she remembered the day he had given it to her, in this very office, and she couldn't stop the soft sobs from escaping. Putting the notes to the side she pulled the cushion up to her face and cried her fill, her fingers still playing with the delicate gold around her wrist. Sinking down a little into the comfort of the sofa, Mallory felt her eyes sting with tiredness, and didn't fight when they closed of their own accord. It was only a matter of minutes before she had drifted into sleep.  
  
" Thank-you gentlemen. It's been a hell of a long night but I'm glad they finally agreed. Have a full written report on my desk for tomorrow at 15.00hrs, and a briefing for Josh at 8.00hrs. Thank-you."  
  
Several men in highly decorated uniforms thanked the president for his time and left the office as quietly as they had entered. As soon as the door clicked closed Josiah Bartlet melted into his chair and ran a weary hand through his already dishevelled hair. He had abandoned his jacket and tie some time ago and now saw it fit to remove his shoes as well. He had only just straightened from doing so and was just about to close his eyes for a minute when the door clicked open again slowly.  
  
" This had better be good," he muttered, in a tone that spoke volumes of his current mood.  
  
When he received no answer he blinked his eyes open wearily and strained to see through the momentary blur at who had invaded his five minutes of down time. What he saw was a vision.  
  
" I waited up till 2. I was just going to go to bed alone when Fred informed me that the meeting was over. I thought I'd come down and help you upstairs."  
  
Jed let his eyes wander over the red lace camisole and shorts that Abbey had obviously recently bought as he had never set eyes on it before, hidden under the red silk dressing gown that she had obviously undone before entering the office. He was positive he would have remembered her in this. She was leaning casually against the cream coloured wall just to the side of the door, her hair was natural looking, as though she had been laying around for a little while and had simply ran her fingers through it before leaving the residence, creating soft waves that hung loosely around her face. Without moving from his slumped position Jed gestured for her to come closer with a flick of his head. When all he received was a wisp of a smile he tilted his head slightly.  
  
"C'mere" he whispered, his voice slightly gravely from tiredness.  
  
He watched as she straightened and began to slowly walk towards the windows, a direction he was not too pleased about.  
  
"Abbey" his voice was a little stronger this time and he sat up a little straighter in the chair to watch her movements.  
  
" Just as a matter of interest, did you ever find out if these curtains close?"  
  
She turned towards the desk and briefly stole a glance at her husband, pleased with what she saw. Without stopping she pulled the presidents chair from the desk and sat down, her feet swinging up and crossing over the corner of the desk, showing more than a little leg.  
  
" I like your desk better than mine. I think we should swap." She said matter of factly, her fingers whispering across the surface of the ancient mahogany.  
  
" That's the Kennedy Desk Abigail." She heard him say, his voice telling her everything she needed to know.  
  
" And?" she whispered huskily, her full attention now on the man sitting enraptured on the chair across from her.  
  
" And you can of course have it." She watched as he stood from the chair and pulled his trousers up slightly, his eyes now dancing with mixed emotions, one of which she recognised as hunger."  
  
" That's awfully nice of you Mr President, but I don't think you can just give the Kennedy Desk away willy-nilly, how about I just borrow it for a little while?"  
  
"Abbey.."  
  
She could hear something a little more dangerous creep into his voice and a gentle thrill ran through her.  
  
" Just for, I don't know, the next hour or so?"  
  
Before she had a chance to purr anything else he was suddenly in front of her his hand reaching out to grasp her own. He pulled with a strength she remembered hotly and felt herself bump none too gently flush against him, his hands holding her own at the base of her spine.  
  
Her own breathing was suddenly a little uneven and he paused in him movements to listen to her. She was excited. This hasn't happened in a long time, he mused. She saw him smile somewhat smugly before he tipped his head to the side of her own to whisper in her ear.  
  
" You can't win this game anymore Abbey, and do you why?"  
  
He waited patiently until she eventually shook her head slightly indicating she didn't know.  
  
" Because if this job has given me anything it's patience and self control. That coupled with the fact that I'm not twenty one anymore."  
  
"Jed.."  
  
" Don't interrupt me Abbey, I'm not finished"  
  
Abbey felt her pulse jump up a little higher and closed her mouth with a little snap.  
  
" Thank-you. As I was saying."  
  
Both of their heads turned as a gentle knock sounded out from the door leading to the outer office. Jed immediately let Abbey go and watched as she hastily tied a knot in the sash of her dressing gown, as he ran a hand through his hair and took a few steps back.  
  
" Yeah?" He cleared his throat as the door opened and forced a slight frown to form on his face.  
  
The door opened to reveal Fred, the agent in charge of the first lady's Secret Service detail.  
  
" Excuse me Mr President, I'm looking for Mrs Bartlet. Ma'am?"  
  
Abbey was already focused on the man in black and smiled a little crookedly in his direction.  
  
" Ma'am you wanted me to let you know when I tracked down Miss O'Brien"  
  
Abbey nodded her head and relaxed a little, momentarily forgetting that she had asked him to do so before she left the residence.  
  
" Yes of course Fred. Where is she?"  
  
" She's in Mr McGarrys office ma'am has been for some time."  
  
Abbey looked quickly over to Jed before nodding to Fred, signifying his dismissal.  
  
"Thank-you Mr President, Ma'am" and with that the door closed with a resounding click.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes before Abbey began to speak again.  
  
" Maybe I should go in Jed. Just make sure she's ok."  
  
Jed stood for a minute, his eyes focused on a point at the other side of the room. He turned after a minute to look at his wife and shook his head.  
  
" No. I'll go in."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Smiling at the worry in his wife's voice he walked over to her and took her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sure. "  
  
They stood like that for a few minutes before Jed pulled away, but not before kissing her softly.  
  
" I'll be up in a little while. If your tired, just go on ahead without me."  
  
Abbey smiled and began to walk towards the door that Fred had closed. Opening it she turned once more to smile at the president.  
  
" What I had planned really takes two, so I'll just wait up if it's all the same to you."  
  
And then she was gone. 


	5. Finality

Title: A Daughters Love Author: McWillow22 - aka: littlestarling Rating: Pg13 Summary: Au fic. Jed and Abbey help Mallory overcome a great loss Spoilers: None that I know of A/n: Here's another part people. I'm really not sure where I'm going with this, so I'll just keep writing till inspiration hits me I suppose. Anyway, hope you like.this one's quite angsty (which one hasn't been I ask myself) and of course, reviews are always considered most kind. x  
  
Jed rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath before easing the door that lead from the oval to the chief of staff's office open. From his vantage point he could make out a huddled form on the sofa.  
  
"Mallory?" he whispered.  
  
When he received no reply he pushed the door open fully and stepped inside, his legs carrying him to the front of the sofa. Looking down he saw Mallory curled up in one corner of the sofa sound asleep, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms folded around a small throw pillow and her head laying at an awkward angle against the arm of the couch. Rubbing a hand through his hair he waited a few seconds before leaning over and touching her shoulder.  
  
"Mallory?"  
  
"Mallory?"  
  
When she began to move a little he took a step back and waited patiently.  
  
Mallory wasn't ready to wake up yet if the dull pain in her head and the sting in her eyes was anything to go by.  
  
" Just one minute." she slurred, her face burrowing once more into the material of the cushion.  
  
Jed smiled a little and sat down on the edge of the table in front of the sofa. Reaching a hand out he lay it softly on her shoulder and squeezed gently.  
  
" Hey!"  
  
Mallory jumped up to a sitting position and Jed couldn't stop the snort of laughter as he studied her dishevelled appearance. Her hair was flattened to her face on one side, the other sticking out dramatically as if to flee, her face sported the design of the cushion cover on one side too, and she peered at him angrily from the one eye that was opened, trying to place the face that held the mischievous grin. He saw slight recognition dawn on her features.  
  
" Your lucky you have the secret service outside the door, if you had been anyone else.."  
  
The President laughed warmly. It was a rarity these days to be spoken to like he was the man and not the office.  
  
" Would you have preferred Abbey to be the one to wake you? "  
  
Mallory winced a little at the pain in her neck and knew what the President was hinting at almost immediately. Abbey would have given her a lecture on muscle damage caused by sleeping at awkward angles.  
  
" Point taken. What time is it?"  
  
Jed looked down at his watch and grimaced a little.  
  
"It's 2.15.way by your bedtime young lady" he winked  
  
Mallory looked around her for the first time and went very still. She slowly stood and gently brushed away the hand that was held out to help her. Edging around the table she went to the desk and lay both hands on it, feeling the coolness seep into her warmed hands, and the grain leave its print on her hand. The desk was clear of all the paperwork that she was accustomed to seeing on it, and also clears of the pictures and kick knacks that had at one time marked the desk belonging to one man. Looking up, her eye was drawn to the antique shelves, and to the object that glittered slightly in the dim light. Frowning, her lips set in a straight line she quickly stepped around and reached up to remove the dusty bottle from it's place. She didn't have to study the label to know what it was. Swinging round she saw the President was now standing, his eyes slightly apprehensive.  
  
" Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?" she whispered.  
  
Before Jed had a chance to answer, he heard Mallory speak again, this time her voice a little louder.  
  
" You find out who put this here, and you fire them, do you hear me? You fire them, then you tell me who it was.."  
  
The President stepped forward and held up his hands.  
  
" Mal, it's not what you think hon.."  
  
" The hell it is! Who would.Why.I."  
  
"Mal."  
  
" I can't believe this.when I find out who done this I'll."  
  
" Mallory!!"  
  
Mallory jumped, almost loosing the tight grip she had on the bottle in question. She looked up to the President who had come to stand in front of her and shrank back a little at the slight anger in his eyes and face.  
  
" You have got the wrong end of the stick Mallory. If you will listen to me for just a moment I will explain to you why it is here. Ok?"  
  
Mallory had been around Jed Bartlet long enough to know when to shut up and listen. She also knew that tone of voice and had been on the receiving end of it many a time when she was younger. It hadn't happened often in the past few years but Mallory knew that at this moment the President of the United States and not Jed Bartlet was addressing her.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Jed shifted a little and took a deep breath to calm him. He wasn't sure why he had suddenly felt so angry but he knew by the way that Mallory stood, her eyes downcast, that he had perhaps gone a little too far. Perhaps, he mused, it was the very suggestion that he would ever let anyone, least of all White House staffers, to disrespect his best friends name in such a manner. He ran a hand through his hair for the millionth time that evening and admitted to himself that he was also very tired and still hurting. When he spoke to Mallory again his voice was much softer, more Jed, and he was pleased to see the slight dropping of her shoulders.  
  
"Mal, the bottle you hold in your hands has been in this room from the day we moved into office. It was left by the previous administration as a present to your dad, complete with a bow, on his desk, for his first day on the job."  
  
Mallory looked up to him for the first time with what he recognised as fresh anger in her eyes. She kept her lips in a firm white line though and waited for the President to finish what he was saying.  
  
" When Leo and I first came in here and saw it, well, I'm sure you can imagine my reaction. But your dad picked it up, pulled of the bow, walked over to the bare shelves and placed it on the end."  
  
He could see the confusion on her face and smiled crookedly.  
  
" I know, sounds crazy huh? I mean your dad, as you well know, was not long out of rehab. This was meant to be a cruel joke. But Leo just shrugged and sat at his desk."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Neither did I for the better part of three years, and then I realised. He was telling me something Mallory. He was telling me that he had won. He was telling me, and himself that he had overcome his problems, and by placing it on his shelf he was telling everyone who walked through that door. It was a testament to his strength and character Mallory, it was a.trophy."  
  
Mallory looked to the bottle in her hands with a new set of eyes and ran a thumb over the fraying label. The pride that swelled in her chest was bittersweet and she choked her words as she tried to say them.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She closed the distance between herself and the President with a quick stride, taking him by surprise, and wrapped one arm firmly around his waist, her face buried in the thin shirt.  
  
Jed recovered quickly and moved to take the bottle from her other hand so she could move more freely. She relinquished it easily and her arm immediately simulated the other. Jed placed the bottle safely on the desk before drawing Mallory's face from his shirt. Looking into her eyes, he smiled.  
  
" Don't be sorry. Your reaction was nothing to what mines was three years ago."  
  
Mallory nodded her head, but the tears kept a steady stream down her face. She looked at Jed helplessly.  
  
" I can't stop crying." she whispered hoarsely, her hands gesturing her failure to do so.  
  
Jed smiled and wiped the back of his hand across one cheek.  
  
" Your tired. Exhausted. You took a big step coming here tonight. You'll feel better in the morning, I promise."  
  
Mallory just hiccupped in response and used the back of her sweater sleeve to wipe her face. She didn't struggle when she felt herself being led from the office, and didn't speak when they made their way through the corridors and up the stairs to the residence. When the agents stationed at the main doors opened the heavy mahogany for them to enter, Mallory didn't hear Jed say goodnight. It was only when the doors closed behind them that she looked up. Abbey was standing at the doorway to the Presidential bedroom, her face drawn into an impression of empathy. Mallory could feel fresh tears brimming her eyes and made her way towards Abbey, settling comfortably into the open arms with a sigh. There was a little shuffling and a few steps before they were sitting, Abbeys arms still wrapped tightly around her, her body rocking slightly.  
  
Jed stood at the doorway, hands deep in his pockets and watched his wife. She had been a natural mother from the start he remembered. She had always seemed to know what she was doing, especially when he didn't. And now, so many years later, when their own children were children no more, she still seemed to know just what to do. He stood watching for a few minutes before making his way into the bathroom to prepare for bed.  
  
Abbey knew that the tears had stopped, and all that remained was the occasional hitched breath. Mallory was taking deep breaths now, her body exhausted, leaning heavily against her own, her head resting against her chest, her arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Abbey had comforted her own daughters many times in this way when they were troubled, although it had been a considerable time since any of them had come to her, she still felt at ease giving it so easily. She absently stroked Mall's hair as she looked over the back of the lounger to where the bathroom light illuminated part of the bedroom.  
  
Mallory listened to the heartbeat under her ear with what little concentration she had left. She honestly couldn't remember feeling so exhausted in all her life. Every bone seemed to have disintegrated in her body and any strength she processed had left her. She couldn't even life her head from it's resting place and was slowly loosing the battle to keep her eyes open. As they closed, she felt the first lady's hand brush the hair back from her forehead, and then she felt no more.  
  
Abbey realised Mallory had fallen asleep just as Jed stepped out the bathroom. She signalled for him to join her with a flick of her head. He walked a little stiffly she noted, but put that to the back of her mind when she saw the expression on his face as he approached. She remembered it fondly. She had seen it on many occasions..when he had walked into the nursery in the farm and she had been feeding Zoey, when she was having a water fight with all the girls in the back yard and he sat watching on the porch.it was the look of a man who put his family above all else. She looked from Jed to Mallory. While it was true she wasn't a little girl anymore, in times like this, when she was so vulnerable and sad, she knew Jed saw her just like that. She smiled warmly at him and watched as he yawned back at her, his posture showing just how exhausted he was too.  
  
" Jed, give me a hand."  
  
She slid an arm under Mallory, supporting her head, and watched as Jed lifted her upper body with a little grimace signifying sore muscles. When she saw the opportunity she slipped out from underneath her and helped Jed lay her back down on the sofa. Walking over to a closet, she removed a thick blanket and made her way back. She watched as Jed removed the slippers from her feet and then handed him the blanket to lay across her. It wasn't the best place to sleep she knew but as long as she was sleeping Abbey didn't really care where it was.  
  
Taking her husbands hand she pulled him away and across the room to their bed.  
  
"Abbey, as much as I want to, I really don't think."  
  
Abbey smiled at her husbands concerns.  
  
" Go to sleep Jed."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Mallory awoke slowly, disorientation quickly fading as she sat up. Her eyes were drawn to the huge bed behind her, the sheets and heavy blankets immaculate. Pushing the blanket off, she swung her legs round and sat for a moment, before standing and making her way into the bathroom. It took every once of strength she had to stop the scream from emanating from her throat at the sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was reminisant of a badger, her face was dry and patchy, and the sweater she had on was baggy and lopsided. She stood for a few moments just staring in amazement before striving towards the shower.  
  
Oval Office  
  
"I think what Toby is trying to say sir."  
  
"I am articulate enough to put into words what I'm thinking Sa."  
  
".is that no matter which way you go on this.."  
  
".or you can just say it for me."  
  
".there is going to be a significant political backlash."  
  
"Thank-you Sam, funnily enough that was what I was going to say."  
  
Sam looked from the President to Toby, as if just realising that he had been speaking. Toby gave him a wide-eyed look before turning to address the President himself.  
  
"Mr President it goes without saying the advantages we get from this. We've stood in this room for the past two weeks discussing them for crying out loud. What we need to think about is, is the benefits from this bill going to outweigh the disadvantages and I truly believe they do sir."  
  
President Bartlet sighed deeply, his eyes coming up to glance between the two determined men in front of him.  
  
"Josh? What do you think?"  
  
Josh looked up from the memo he had been reading and cast his eyes over the three men.  
  
" I agree with Toby, and I agree with Sam sir, but what I'm gonna suggest isn't gonna sit very well with you."  
  
"I am not bringing Hoynes in on this Josh. Period."  
  
Josh stood from his seat and walked to the front of the desk, his hair and hands flying as he spoke.  
  
" Mr President, the Vice President has come through for us before on issues like this, what's to say he can't come through on this one too?"  
  
"Because, Josh, I'm really not sure how long the 'I'm gonna be President some day' bribe is going to hold up."  
  
There was silence in the room for a second before Toby spoke again.  
  
" Sir, we need to come to a decision today on this."  
  
Josh lifted his head and looked at the two men in front of the desk.  
  
"Ok, we'll meet back in three hours. Sam, call Granger, try and squeeze a little more out of him. Toby, work with CJ, we're gonna need a good spin on this if it goes through as it is."  
  
If anyone had looked closely you would have seen three different reactions to that statement.  
  
The man sitting behind the desk looked up in slight surprise and admiration, Toby flinched slightly, before nodding his head almost imperviously, and Sam smiled outright, never one to cover raw emotion as it surfaced.  
  
Josh didn't notice anything as his nose was again buried in the papers in his hand.  
  
Toby and Sam looked from Josh to the President, stared a moment, then nodded their head.  
  
"Thank-you Mr President"  
  
"Thank-you Mr President"  
  
Josh finally looked up to see the backs of Toby and Sam leave the room, and then glanced over at the President.  
  
"Do you need anything else sir?"  
  
The President simply looked at him.  
  
"Sir?..you feeling alright?"  
  
The President smiled a little and slipped his glasses on, directing his gaze if not his mind at the papers in his own hand.  
  
"I'm fine Josh. Three hours you said?"  
  
Josh, a crinkle on his forehead, nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in a couple of hours then"  
  
Josh hesitated a few beats before nodding his head and heading to his own office.  
  
An hour and a half later there was a slight knock at the door before Charlie stuck his head in.  
  
"Yeah Charlie?"  
  
"Sir, Mallory's here, shall I send her in?"  
  
The President looked up from his papers to his aide and smiled a little tightly.  
  
"Yeah, of course, let her in"  
  
Charlie stepped back and opened the door a little. When Mallory had stepped far enough inside the closed the door with a little click.  
  
Mallory stood tall in a simple black fitted suit, crisp white shirt and pointy-toed high-heeled shoes. Her hair was sitting perfectly and she had applied a little make-up to her face to highlight her eyes and high cheekbones.  
  
She walked to the front of the desk and smiled as the President gave her the once over.  
  
" Who are you and what have you done with my god daughter?"  
  
Mallory chuckled a little, but her cheeks coloured as she spoke.  
  
"I've been that bad huh?"  
  
"Not bad no. You've been grieving"  
  
Mallory nodded her head then plopped down on one of the seats in front of the desk.  
  
"Anyway, I dropped by to let you know I'm going out, and I probably won't be back till late."  
  
The President frowned slightly.  
  
"Ok. Do you mind me asking where you're going?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, I'm gonna go shopping in town this afternoon with Lizzie and a friend from school, then tonight I'm going to a girls night in another friends house."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Mallory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes sir, really."  
  
Jed clapped his hands together and basically skipped around to the front of his desk.  
  
" This is wonderful! I mean, it's good. That you're, you know, getting out the house, mixing with your friends, shopping! I'll give you some money, you can buy yourself something nice"  
  
" Mr President I don't need any money"  
  
" Nonsense!"  
  
" Sir, really I'm fine."  
  
" Ok, ok, ok. Fine. What time do you leave?"  
  
"Well, I don't leave for a half hour, you want to come for a walk with me?"  
  
"Sure! Just let me check that I'm free..Charlie!!"  
  
Mallory winced as the President shouted across the rooms. Charlie clicked the door open and walked into the room with little or no surprise on his face. She was really going to have to show his how to use the intercom.  
  
"Charlie am I free this next half hour?"  
  
Charlie looked to the schedule in his hands and slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Yes Sir, you have a security briefing in 45 minutes but other than that your free till the next staff meeting."  
  
"Excellent! C'mon Mal, before they find me something to do."  
  
Mallory laughed and followed the President out the door and along the corridor at a brisk pace. He only slowed down when there were at least three corridors between himself and his office.  
  
"Bad morning?"  
  
The President slowed and looked across at the woman walking beside him.  
  
" Not particularly, no. There's a few hiccups with a bill that we're working on, but that's nothing unusual."  
  
Mallory watched as people rose from their seats as they walked calmly through some offices, and once in the corridors she watched as people stood to the side to let them pass. It would never sit comfortably with her, but she realised it would be this way for the next few years.  
  
" Is Annie going with you?"  
  
Mallory was snapped out of thoughts.  
  
" Um, no, Jason's got the day off is doing the dad thing, which leaves me and Liz free to peruse the clothes we can't afford."  
  
"Have you spoken to your mom lately?"  
  
"Yeah, I called her this morning to see if she wanted to join us but she's going to a fundraiser with.with a friend."  
  
When the President spoke again she realised it was coming from behind her and briskly stopped.  
  
"Her friend?"  
  
His tone had changed from jovial to serious, and Mallory mentally kicked herself for walking into it. She really didn't want to have this conversation right now.  
  
"Yes, her friend. What are your plans for tonight?"  
  
" Is this why you haven't been visiting? Because of this 'friend'"  
  
Jed slowly approached Mallory, his eyes fixed on her facial expressions.  
  
" Mr President, I don't want to talk about this." " Don't Mr President me, when did this happen?" His voice had risen a little and Mallory winced at the tone.  
  
" Look, I really need to go.I'll see you later sir"  
  
Mallory had only taken a few steps when she heard her name being called, she faltered slightly but kept going. It was only when two secret service agents stepped out a little way ahead of her, essentially blocking her path that she spun angrily.  
  
" What do you think your doing?"  
  
" What's his name?"  
  
" I'm not having this conversation with you right now. Tell these agents to get out of my way."  
  
Jed could hear the slight tremor in her voice. He was pushing it he knew, but why the hell hadn't she informed him sooner of this?  
  
There was a tense silence as they glared at each other. Mallory eventually dragged her eyes away.  
  
" It was before.. She would never have."  
  
Mallory faltered and looked down to her fidgeting hands.  
  
" What's his name Mallory?"  
  
Mallory looked up and caught the eyes of the President.  
  
" I have to go. I'll stay with my friend tonight."  
  
Mallory didn't get a chance to see the slightly hurt and surprised look that passed Jed's face as she spun away from him. He watched as she marched undaunted to stand in front of the agents who were blocking the corridor. He nodded his head slightly to them and they parted. Mallory strode past them and didn't look back.  
  
Oval Office 9.00pm  
  
" Ron, I believe we've already covered this..many times."  
  
Ron Butterfield stood slender and tall in front of the Presidents desk, his face as unreadable as always.  
  
"Yes sir, I do recall. As I said then, it's too much of a risk, and I'm afraid that fact still stands. Perhaps if it were a planned excursion proper security precautions could be put in place before.."  
  
" Just out of curiosity Ron, what would happen if I simply decided to go without you?"  
  
Ron was silent for several long seconds, his eyes boring into the presidents, almost challangely.  
  
" That would not be allowed to happen Mr President"  
  
Ron's words were measured and heavy, the implication laced through each syllable.  
  
They stared at each other for a few charged minutes before the President eventually broke eye contact and sunk heavily into his chair with a resigned sigh. If anyone had been looking closely they would have perhaps seen Ron Butterfield sigh too.  
  
" Ron, this is important to me, and it won't wait till morning. It's only a ten-minute drive. It's really no different than the several shopping excursions I've had since taking up office."  
  
When Ron didn't say anything to the negative a tiny inkling of hope sprang to the surface ad Jed carried on, his tone calm and slightly pleading.  
  
" I will only be five minutes..ten tops. In and out.seriously, no-one will even know I've left."  
  
Ron stared a few beats longer before turning away from the desk and speaking into his wrist mike. Jed was unable to hear most of the conversation, but the bits he caught sounded promising. He had to bite his tongue in order not to interrupt. When Ron eventually turned back to the President his face revealed nothing.  
  
" Ten minutes sir. We'll leave in an unmarked black suburban. If you could change into something more casual that would help smooth the way."  
  
Jed had to struggle to stop the smile appearing on his face and eventually settled for a heartfelt 'thank-you'.  
  
McGarry Residence. 8.55pm  
  
Jenny looked up from the paper she was reading when she heard a short knock on her front door. 'That will be him', she thought with a little flutter in her stomach. Smoothing her simple black dress down with her palms she cleared her throat nervously and walked to the reception area. Taking a few deep breaths she nodded her head to herself and opened the door.  
  
"Mallory!"  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
Jenny stood still for a moment simply staring, before standing back and motioning for her daughter to enter.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she turned to face her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry about my timing mom, I know your going out."  
  
Jenny crossed her arms across her chest and nodded her head at the apology. They had had a less than civil conversation last time they spoke and she was not stubborn enough not to admit it was good to see her own daughter, regardless of there clash in opinions.  
  
"It's alright.I still have a few minutes."  
  
It was Mallory's turn to nod her head.  
  
"I just came by to let you know..mom, the President knows." She blurted out.  
  
There was silence in the hallway for the longest minute before Jenny eventually found her voice again.  
  
"You told him?" she whispered, her voice shaking slightly with what Mallory recognised as anger.  
  
" Mom, it wasn't like that, please, you have to understand that, I didn't just walk up to him and.."  
  
"You told him?"  
  
Mallory winced at the hurt in her mother's voice.  
  
"How dare you! What I do in my private life has absolutely nothing to do with neither Josiah Bartlet, nor you for that matter. He may be President of the United States but he is not my keeper"  
  
"Mom.."  
  
"You've said enough Mallory, I would advise you keep your mouth firmly closed. Now, I don't know what kind of childish jealousy your harbouring for Ian, or what kind of anger your holding for me, but I will not stand witness to it in my own home. If there's nothing else you should probably leave, I have a date."  
  
Mallory blinked back the hot tears that threatened to overspill and cleared her throat.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. It, it, was an accident. I didn't mean to."  
  
Before Mallory had a chance to finish her sentence there was a sharp double knock at the door, making both woman jump.  
  
"That will be Ian. I'm sorry Mallory, I don't have time to continue this conversation."  
  
Mallory gestured helplessly as her mother walked passed her and opened the door. It was only her mother's gasp of shock that forced Mal's eyes towards the door. She watched wordlessly as two men dressed in dark trousers and jackets strode into the house and walked from room to room, speaking into their wrist as they went. One stood with his back facing them at the back door the other stood in the kitchen his eyes roaming over everything in site.  
  
" The hell?" Mallory whispered.  
  
The second knock at the door had both women dragging their eyes from the black clad men back to the door. Mallory's draw dropped when she saw who was standing there.  
  
" I hope I'm not interrupting anything. May I come in Jenny?"  
  
Jenny stood completely still for a moment before nodding her head and walking out of sight into the living room.  
  
Jed crossed the threshold, his hands deep in his pockets. He watched Jenny walk into the other room but didn't follow. His gaze shifted to the younger version of the woman he had come to see. She was standing staring at the space her mother had just vacated, her shoulders sagging.  
  
"Mr President, you shouldn't be here." She said without looking up at him.  
  
" Yeah well." he muttered, his eyes scanning the hallway, memories of Leo flashing behind his eyes.  
  
They both looked down the hallway when Jenny reappeared, a jacket and purse in hand. Mallory managed to look slightly paler if that was possible. She walked towards them, her head held high.  
  
" If you'll both excuse me, I have somewhere I have to be."  
  
" Jenny."  
  
" Mr President, I already know what your going to say. It's none of your business. Period."  
  
" Mom!"  
  
" Mallory, your welcome to stay you know that. Don't wait up for me."  
  
"Jenny." Jed's voice had taken on a firmer tone and Mallory looked anxiously between the two.  
  
" Mr President." " How long?"  
  
" As I said before it's none of your business"  
  
" Did he know?"  
  
" Mr President, you can't just waltz in here."  
  
" Dammit Jenny answer the god damn question!"  
  
" What is it that's really pissing you off Jed? The fact that I've moved on with my life and you can't? Or the fact that I'm sharing my bed with someone other than Leo?"  
  
" Mom please."  
  
" It's aright Mallory.." Jed dropped his voice a few decibels when he realised Mallory was upset. Jenny looked around too and sighed deeply. The last thing she ever wanted to do was cause more pain for her only daughter.  
  
" Come here sweetheart."  
  
Mallory let a solitary tear slip from her eye as she walked a little hesitantly into her mothers embrace. Jenny held her tightly to her and looked up at one of her oldest friends. When she spoke her voice was low and resigned.  
  
" His names Ian Murphy. He's the manager of a local photo development place, and we met about five months ago. We had gone on a few dates before.you know.but after, it just didn't feel right and I stopped returning his calls. I bumped into him at the supermarket two weeks ago and.well.he's a pretty persistent guy. Tonight was going to be our first date. He's a decent guy Jed. Leo would have liked him."  
  
Jed ran a hand over his face and sighed his own resigned sigh. He knew she was right; it was none of his business. He really didn't know what had dragged him over here, and now that the anger had left him he really didn't know what to say.  
  
" I'm sorry Jenny" he figured that was a good start.  
  
" I guess I just."  
  
" I know. And it's alright."  
  
He returned the soft smile Jenny gave him and shifted his feet a little, not really sure what to do next. A problem he couldn't remember ever having.  
  
Mallory raised her head from her mother's shoulders and wiped her face. She looked up at her mother when she heard her whisper.  
  
" I'm sorry sweetheart."  
  
" Me too.." Jed watched the quiet exchange discreetly, happy that they had made up.  
  
Another knock at the door had five sets of eyes turning towards the noise.  
  
Jenny kissed Mallory's forehead before moving to answer the knock. She blushed furiously when she found Ian standing there with a bunch of white flowers in one hand and Ron Butterfield standing on his other side. He looked decidedly pale.  
  
" It's alright Ron"  
  
Ron eyed the smaller man once more then retook his place at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
" Jenny?"  
  
Jenny couldn't stop the slightly nervous laugh from escaping her throat as she realised what this must look like to him.  
  
"Ian, I can explain. Come on in."  
  
Ian Murphy was a small man with a stocky build. He had a thick moustache and receding hairline, to match his warm and kind face. His shoulders slightly hunched and his step a little hesitant he entered once invited and immediately stopped when his eyes fell on the other man in the room. Jenny quickly closed the door and stood between the two men, still some distance apart. Her voice, when she spoke, was slightly higher than normal and her hands were in constant motion.  
  
" Ian I'd like to you to meet two very important people in my life. My daughter Mallory O'Brien, and of course."  
  
"Jed Bartlet, it's good to meet you Ian, I've heard a lot about you."  
  
The Presidents voice was chipper and polite as he strode forward, to the surprise of both women in the room. Ian had yet to speak.  
  
" Your."  
  
" A good friend of Jenny's and Mallory's godfather yes."  
  
Both Mallory and Jenny recognised the teasing tone of Jed's voice and were immediately relieved. They were immensely relieved when finally Ian seemed to shake himself out of the stupor he had been in and held his hand out to the man in front of him.  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you sir."  
  
Jed grasped the other mans hand firmly and shook it. When he at last released it his eyes held a slight twinkle.  
  
" Ian, there are many things in this world which mean a lot to me. My family is at the top of that list. My country comes second. Now that may well be a controvertial stand to take considering my job, so I'll trust you wont let it get about" the smirk on his face had Jenny and Mallory rolling their eyes.  
  
" I am very protective of my family Ian. I would do everything in my power to protect them. And now that my power includes command of the US army, navy, CIA, FBI, NSA, NSC, and quite a few other organisations, you can imagine my relief."  
  
Ian paled considerably.  
  
" Jed! Stop scaring the poor man." Jenny rushed forward and stepped between them, her back to the President.  
  
" Are you ok?" Her voice held genuine concern.  
  
Ian refocused his eyes on the woman in front of him and smiled slightly.  
  
"Tough crowd" he whispered, his voice still slightly shaky  
  
Jenny giggled and held his hand with her own.  
  
" I brought you some flowers. I think I may have squeezed the life from them."  
  
Jenny giggled again and took the offered flowers. They did droop slightly from having their stems crushed, but she really didn't care, they were still beautiful.  
  
" Thank-you. There lovely"  
  
" Should I go?"  
  
" Absolutely not! I'm just leaving. You should go on ahead with your plans, whatever they were, and I'll head back to the White House. Unless of course you don't want to, in which case I could drop you off."  
  
" Mr President, this is our Q to leave."  
  
Jed turned his head to look at Mallory and noticing her smirk, he realised he was stalling.  
  
" Your right. We'll go and leave you in peace."  
  
The President kissed Jenny goodnight and again shook the slightly sweaty hand of Ian Murphy before leading Mallory out into the crisp night air. They walked towards the car, an agent at each side, one behind and Ron walking in front. They were silent for at least ten seconds before he started to speak again.  
  
" Ian Murphy.. sounds Irish"  
  
Mallory just nodded her head in agreement.  
  
" Ron, can we get a sheet on Mr Murphy?"  
  
Mallory shot Jed a look but refrained from comment. If she were honest with herself she wouldn't mind having a look at Ian's past herself. After all, this was her mother they were talking about.  
  
" It can be arranged Mr President"  
  
Mallory climbed into the car behind the President and sunk into the deep seat. It had been a tough day and she was tired.  
  
" Mr President?"  
  
Jed looked from the window down to Mallory who had sunk down low in the seat.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to."  
  
" Forget about it Mallory. It should be me who's apologising. I flew of the handle when I had no right to, and I certainly had no right to take my irrational anger out on you."  
  
Mallory nodded her head and turned to look out of the window. The White House could be seen in the distance, its columns lit up, the whiteness looking unreal with the dark backdrop of the night sky, and the slight twinkling of city lights.  
  
"Jed?"  
  
He turned his head again at the sound of his name, his eyebrow raised in question.  
  
" Tell me about him. Tell me a story about my dad." She whispered, her face still facing towards the window.  
  
Jed sighed and smiled at the same time.  
  
" Well, there was this one time, when we were about your age."  
  
Mallory closed her eyes and listened. 


End file.
